The Land of Angels
by Knight of the New Moon
Summary: I died that day, and now I live somewhere completely different. In the Land of Angels. Remcentric oneshot.


DIsclaimer: I don't own Trigun.

This is anime canon with some manga elements thrown in.

---------------

I had been shown the truth, just before I entered the gates to this land. They showed me the world, everything. It was the child I had raised as a son who had caused my death, and the deaths of all those standing with me. I knew from the day he killed the spider that something was wrong with him, Millions Knives.

I had a nice chat with a man in a white robe, he said his name was Peter. He worked at the gates of this land, the Land of Angels. He said he had never seen so many new arrivals all at once, and each one of them was before their time.

When I walked into the gates I knew where I was. Hot tears stung my eyes, tears of joy which I would be crying many of in the coming days. But the person I saw waiting for me inside those gates lifted my heart higher than it had ever been.

Alex Thatcher, his golden hair spiked, making him look like a walking broom. His deep blue eyes were as peaceful now as they were during the days I had known him in life. He had been my emotional support, and told me his philosophy.

"At birth, we are all given a blank ticket. We choose where this ticket, our future, will take us in life. We can write whatever we want to onto it. Nobody ever has the right to take this ticket away from another person." It was a philosophy that I followed until the day I died, on that ship in outer space. I chose to save as many lives as I could from dying that day.

I was reunited with my brothers, sisters, and parents.

I saw Tessla again. In life I felt like I had failed her when I couldn't stop the crew from running their experiments on her. I thought she would hate me, but it was like she knew that I had done everything I could to save her. She didn't hate me, and knowing that let another part of me feel peace in this place.

It was a happy day, because even though my existance on the mortal coil had ended I had found happiness in this eternal place. I could watch over my boys now, for as long as they lived.

130 years later

I had been living happily in this eternity with Alex, I told him about Vash and Knives, we watched them every day, almost like their life was a telvision show. Alex liked Vash, I knew he would, and Vash had grown into a great man. Often I cried for him in times of struggle, and when the scars were carved into his body.

He stood strong in his belief of the philosophy I had taught him, even so long after my death. I found solace in the fact that after so many years, and so many difficult trials, a small part of me remained alive in my son. And yet, my other son had lost something many years ago.

Knives had become genocidal, determined to kill all humans, and he had the power to do so. The Angel Arm cannon he used was no tool of angels, it seemed like the Devil's tool. The same was true of his Angel Blades. He believed that by killing all humans he could save the universe, and his Plant brothers and sisters. He called the human race a plague, and he said that he wouldn't let it spread around this healthy universe.

I loved both of them still, as much as I had the day I died.

Looking down one day, I saw an epic battle between good and evil take place. Vash fought Knives with all his power, and had escaped victorious. Even with all Knives had done, all the people he killed, Vash let him live.

He threw his red coat in the air and left behind their guns. He looked up to the heavens, and I heard his thoughts, "Rem. I will continue to believe in you. But from now on, I will look to my own words for guidance." Tears of joy filled my eyes he had grown into a true man now, by taking charge of his own life and not letting my words run it, he fully realized the power he held with his ticket.

---------------

This was a oneshot that attacked my brain earlier this weekend, I hope you enjoyed. And any reviews are appreciated.

The name Alex Thatcher taken, with permission, from the story, "The Angel and the Warrior" by Lady Shadowcat. And also to Lady Shadowcat, thank you for beta-reading this for me, you were a big help.


End file.
